1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a light source device and a projection device having the light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a data projector serving as an imaging device configured to project a screen of a personal computer or a video screen, or an image and the like based on image data stored in a memory card and the like, onto a screen has been used. The projector is configured to condense lights emitted from a light source to a micro mirror display element referred to as DMD (digital micro mirror device) or a liquid crystal plate and to thereby display a color image on the screen.
In the projector, a high-luminance discharge lamp has been mainly used as the light source. However, in recent years, a variety of projectors using, as the light source, a light emitting diode, a laser diode, an organic EL, a fluorescent member or the like have been developed.
For example, a Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-38618A discloses a light emitting unit capable of uniformizing diffusion light and a projector including the light emitting unit and capable of generating a projection image having less uneven illuminance. The light emitting unit has blue light sources that are laser light emitters configured to emit light of a blue wavelength band and are arranged in a matrix shape. The blue wavelength band light emitted from each blue light source is reflected toward a condensing lens by a plurality of reflection mirrors arranged in a step shape. The reflection mirrors are configured to narrow gaps between beams emitted from the respective blue light sources, thereby reducing a sectional area of the emitted beam flux in a horizontal direction of the projector.
The projection device including the light sources as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-38618A is configured to synthesize laser lights emitted from the plurality of light sources so as to secure sufficient brightness. Also, since an output per one light source configured to emit the laser recently tends to increase, the respective light sources are preferably mounted with being sufficiently spaced for cooling. However, when the respective light sources are disposed with being spaced, an intensity distribution of lights in the beam flux formed by the emission lights becomes discrete, so that it is difficult to implement illumination of a uniform intensity distribution.